The Breakdown
by amobutterfly25
Summary: bellas truck breaksdown ? what will happen to her? she will get sick of course! last chapter is up. For MUSICALLY INCLINED CHALLENGE!
1. Chapter 1

1The breakdown : What happens when Bellas truck breaks down?

It was currently raining in Forks, what else is new ? Edward and the rest of the cullens minus Carlisle was out camping. It was always hard for him to leave , but when your fiancé looks at you with black eyes and licks his lips. There is a serious problem. I had to get Emmett and Jasper to get him away from me and to the couch.

After Alice brought him a squirrel he apologized and said how sorry he was. I knew he was pushing the limits it had been 3 ½ weeks since his last hunt. I should have told him to go. He said that was going to be to take a extra long hunting trip , and sorry again.

I told him it was my fault . He didn't want to argue, but I knew I was right. Alice pulled out her phone and called Jacob. Jacob the one person that the cullens don't hate but defiantly don't like. I couldn't believe she actually was calling him.

"Jacob?" "It's Alice and I know I don't call you but we need a place to keep Bella safe for a while, while we are gone." I sighed. I don't understand why I have to go to Jakes. I don't even know if he is still mad about the whole fiancé thing still. I can take care of myself. That's it I don't have to go, yea I'll show them who in charge. I will run away.

"It won't work Bella. Carlisle will just find you . He is staying because of his shift. He can be there in a minute so don't try anything." Why can't I just go back to my house? Stupid persistent vampires. " Ok, thanks Jacob." Alice said then closed the phone and put it down.

" You are leaving in 10 minutes, when Esme gets back. She went to tell Carlisle our plan." I went from the bed to the couch where Emmett and jasper was still holding a very calm Edward back. " Thanks guys. I am sorry you have to do it though." " no problem, but next time talk to us before you are in a room with him please, well like this. Besides we should have took him a couple of days ago when we went. It's our fault." Emmetts face saddened. " I really wish you wouldn't blame your self for th" I was cut off but Jasper. " Bella stop blaming yourself for this . It's not your fault it is all of ours. We will take him hunting and then you guys can go back to be all lovey dove, ok?" Jasper has a hard time controlling his thirst sometimes but when he can in it seemed like it didn't even bother him. I think that his power is growing.

The front door swung open . That only meant that Esme was home , she was up the stairs in a flash. " Edward I am very disappointed with you. You know when you need to go and you didn't I am so mad at you. Boys take him to the car. We will meet you down there in a few minutes." Edward was about to say something but Esme put her hand up.

"Edward I don't want to hear it." Then they proceeded with taking him down stairs.

Rose came and sat next to me at the now vast location . "Sorry Bella we will be gone for a couple of days . Take my phone please . I am sure that Edward will want to call And apologize later . And then you have Alice here that will want to make sure that you are not gone completely . If you know what I mean see ya in a few." The she gave me a small hug and went down stairs. Ever since the proposal she has been really nice. I guess she thinks of it better if you can't beat them join them kind of situation.

Then Alice came " Jake is going to meet you at his house. He has company right now that's why he can't meet you at the house. Be sure to take the charger too. Your future might disappear but at least you have a phone. So I can call you anytime I want ." "I just don't see why I you can't let me stay at my house? What about Charlie?" "I called Charlie he said it was fine besides , he loves Jacob. He is still at the police convention in Seattle. We won't be gone forever just 3 days . You haven't see the pack in a while enjoy the time you have left with them. If you need anything Carlisle is on Rosalie contact list . Lets go Jake will probably be wondering where you are. " She gave me a hug and guided me down the stairs .

" Sorry sweetheart he will not be like that again . I don't know what got into him ." Esme walked me to my truck. " See ya in a few days." I opened my drivers door and got in . I saw that Emmett , Jasper and Edward was in the jeep . Alice, Esme and Rosalie was in the BMW. Jasper and Rose was driving. I started my truck and looked over to the passenger seat. There was a small duffel bag, which I was sure full of clothes. It had a note on it.

"_**Sorry, have fun, be safe and please forgive me."**_

It was written in Edwards elegant script. I followed them out til the end of the driveway. They went right , I went left . They beeped I waved.

So that put me to where I currently am, driving down the road. Or rather trying to drive down the road to Jacobs. My truck keeps missing out for some reason. I told Rose about it and she said everything looks fine. I had put gas in it before I left for the Cullens , so I knew that wasn't the problem. My truck is sputtering, it sounds like its chocking on something.

I am so close to Jakes! Only 2 miles. My truck can't die now! I pulled to the side of the road. I got that annoying cell phone out and opened it to the contact list.

No Jake. It was worth a shot. I had found Alice's number though. I called it , it rang 3 times before her voicemail. " Hey this is Alice. I am probably helping someone with a fashion emergency I'll call you back when at least one more person look decent. Bye." I closed the phone.

I looked at my dash board. The engine light was on . Oh great , then all too soon I heard my truck fade into a slow , almost sounding painful death. Maybe it had just ran idle for too long . I turned the key off then tried to start it. Nothing happened this time. Oh boy, at least I can walk to Jake's its not that far away. I grabbed my duffel bag and the flashlight that was in my glove box and got out of the truck.

It was still pouring outside . I put my hood up on the sweater I had worn since this morning and started to walk. I turned the flashlight on of course incase Jake was done early and could see the light and come. Jake was probably wonder where I was . It was getting cold, well I was getting cold. I was shaking and my teeth were chattering. All I needed was a hug from Jake, well that is if he still doesn't hate me for the marring a vampire thing and doesn't mind me getting some body heat from him.

I could see Jakes house coming up I was probably a ½ mile away. Man this walk was taking a lot out of me , I feel so tired. I did miss breakfast but I was sure that a house of a werewolf was sure to have food.

I knocked on Jakes front door. I was about to knock again when the door swung open and Jake took me into his arms. It was a normal Jake hug but a gentle hug. "I'm sorry Bella. Please forgive me I was so stupid. I just want you happy. I know your be happy. As much as it pains me to say it. Congratulations I hope you will be very happy together."

I could tell that he meant it. I looked into his eyes and saw how sincere they were. I hugged him back. I was shaking, I was so cold because if the stupid rain. He noticed and detached himself from me. " Are you ok, Bells? Your soaked. Go get a shower . You can get warmed up that way. I will be in here when you get out."

He practically pushed me to the bathroom. " Jake , I will but do you have any peanut butter and jelly . I am sort of hungry." His eyes lit up. " Yea we do, come with me to the kitchen and watch Chief Jake at work." He said with A smile and took my hand and had me sit down on a stool in the kitchen. I sat down, I didn't realize how fast he was now but however the fastness it made my heartbeat and my breathing go fast.

" Are you sure you are ok? Drop your bag I will bring it to the bathroom for you while you eat . You should probably change clothes I don't want you to get sick." "I won't get sick Jake, all I want is a PB and j sandwich and a nice hot shower after I eat. I promise to change. Ok?" " Fine Bells."

He made me my sandwich and cut the crust off and split it into two. " Thanks Jake." I said after he placed the sandwich on the plate in front of me. He added potato chips with it. "No problem, just do me a favor and drink so of this too." He got a glass of SunnyD out for me. I ate while I ate he when to the bathroom, no doubt dropping my stuff off and getting towels.

I was so tired after I ate. I sluggishly put the plate and empty cup in the sink . I was about to do the dishes when Jake stopped my shaking hands. " Bells, go now I don't want to have to drag you there. I will if you don't go. Besides after the shower and you are all warmed up maybe we can watch a movie." " Ok, Jake you win." I was too tired to argue.

I walked out of th kitchen and to the bathroom. I closed the door and got undressed. I opened the shower and got the water running. I turned the H on hot water handle all the way to the left. It didn't feel warm though. It felt like ice sleets cascading down my back. I tired to warm myself up by rubbing my arms it helped enough to get my hair and body washed .

I got out just as fast as I got in. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me . I was still cold.

My duffel bag was on the other side of the room. I had to go get it. I began to walk. One hand holding the towel in place the other to my side swaying like a willow tree. I was about half way there when my feet got tangled up in the rug that was on the bathroom floor. I hit the floor, "Ow". Normally I wouldn't hit the floor but since I was not at the cullens and there was not females around. I met my old friend once again. Jacob came pounding on the door.

"Bella, Are you alright?" he yelled . " Yea just cold. Why is your house so cold Jake?" then I started to cough. " bella, the heat is on . now hurry up out of their I though we were going to watch a movie." "Ok" I said in a shaking voice. I put on my pajamas . It was no where near bedtime but it was a Saturday and that meant lounge day. I put on my socks .

The socks didn't help the feet. My whole body was still frozen. I opened the door to find Jake waiting . He took my hand and took me to his room. He made me sit on his bed while he got a blanket for me. I looked around his room . He had the DVD player and tv in his room. I got up from his bed to look at his collection. I guided my shaking fingers across the titles. I saw couple I hadn't seen before.

Jake came in with a cup of hot coco and a big blanket. He grabbed my hand again . I loved his warmth. We sat on the bed again. He wrapped the blanket around me and handed me the hot chocolate. " Are you feeling any better?'' " A little , what movie are we going to watch?" I had sipped on the hot chocolate. " Whatever you decide." It had done nothing to my body. I was still shaking. When I was done with the coco he took it from me. He got up off the bed with the cup. My guess to put it into the sink.

I began to cough and cough. I reached over to grab a Kleenex and held it to my mouth. EW, it had mucus on it. Jake came rushing in, "Bella!" I was staring to get really tired. My eyes just got heavier and heavier. " Bells, you are starting to scare me. Just lay down , please."

He gently lowered me down onto the bed and tucked me in. He got up and walked to the other side and sat on top of the blankets. He put his now freezing hand to my forehead. I continued to chatter. " Bells, you are burning up . I am going to get my thermometer. Stay in bed please." "Ok." I said in a feeble voice.

It's so cold in his house why can't they fix the heater ? He came back a couple of minutes with a electric thermometer in his hand. " Open up please. You can go to sleep after wards. I promise ." He looked so sad. I opened my mouth he slipped the thermometer under my tongue.

As soon as the thermometer made contact with my tongue it made me cough. He got it out of my mouth almost immediately . I grabbed another tissue and held it to my mouth. I continued to cough for about 3 minutes. I stopped but felt so bad. I threw the tissue away in the small trash can by his bed. I pulled my arms around me like I had to pull my self together. I tried to take a deep calming breath but that made me feel short of breaths and start to cough again.

" Bella you'll be ok. Do you have Carlisle number?" "Yes, it's on Rose's phone." I said in between gasps of air. "Where is the phone?'' " Its in the bathroom in my bag , I forgot to tell you about the truck it broke down on the road can you look at it please?" " Of course, man you really must be sick if you are wanting help." He took that moment to exit the room.

"Sorry Bells I had to go thru your bag to get it. I found it , it says you have a missed call. Do you want to call them back now or wait til you feel better?" I should probably call them back now seeing how I already know who it is. " I will call them back nnnnnooooooowwwwwww, pppphhhhoooonnnneeee pppllleeeeaaasssseee." I was so cold and tired but he placed the phone in my shaking hands. "Bella I am going to the kitchen to get you some Tylenol ." He got up and left the room yet again.

I held the phone in my shaking hands again . I checked the missed calls it was Edward of course. I hit send , then held it to my ear , he answered on the first ring."Bella?!" It was the voice of my angel. " Bella , I didn't want to scare you . It was my fault. I should have know better , please forgive me." " You are always forgiven Edddddddwwaaaaaaarrrrddd." My breathing was kicked into overdrive , and my voice was hard to handle dude to the fact that my body was frozen, my teeth were chattering.

"Bella ! Are you ok? How are you feeling? You don't sound to good. Get Jacob on the phone please." " I'm fine eedd-waaard." I some what controlled my voice better. " I don't believe you. Get Jacob now." Luckily I didn't have to yell for him or even wait for him. He walk right into the room with his hand out. He didn't have Tylenol in his hands . which probably meant that he wanted a actuate reading instead of a drug one.

I gave him the stupid phone . I started to cough again. I fell back down on the bed and began and closed my eyes. I am so tired. I heard Jake talking to Edward. " she won't let me. I tried but every time she begins to cough." There was a pause. " her truck broke down and she walked to my house . I should have got her. I'm sorry of I would have known." Another pause. " I will and call you back." I heard the phone close shut.

He tapped me on the shoulder " Bells, honey, I just have to take your temperature . Just let me do it and then you can go back to sleep." I obediently opened my mouth and let him take my temperature. A few moments later it beeped. He took it out of my mouth. I opened my eyes and looked into Jakes. " What is it?" he was looking at the white tubing . He locked eyes with me then dropped the thermometer on the bed. He looked scared. He grabbed the phone and called Edward back.

" Hey Edward, it's Jakes again." He moved his eyes to me again. " Yes, and it was 101.9" there was a pause. " I'll meet you there." He closed the phone and tucked it into his pants pocket. He walked towards me again. " Bella, I'm going to pick you up and we are going to meet Edward at the hospital." "Ok." Then I closed my eyes , they were so heavy. I was faintly aware of him picking me up. I heard Billy rolling around in the kitchen apparently just getting home. "Jake what's wrong with her?" he sounded very close.

" She's sick we are going to the hospital to see what's wrong with her." " I will call Charlie . Call me when you know something. You have a phone with you?" I was being carried bridal style. " I have bell's temporary one . I'll call." "Drive safe and Bella feel better." "mmmmmm" was all I had the strength for. Then I was asleep.

I could hear the slight hum of the Rabbit come to a stop. He shut off the engine. " Bella was are here." He got out of his seat and closed the door behind him. He opened mine and started to shake me gently. " Owww." I said in a feeble voice as I opened my eyes. Jake was looking at me with a very worried expression. He moved to the side, when my angel approached me. His brothers were behind him. Edward unbuckled me and took me into his arms.

" Sorry, when I called I was still in the woods with them. They wouldn't let me steal their car." He obviously was trying to lighten the mood by whispering in my ears. Emmett and Jasper smiled sympathetically at me. I tried to smile back but it came out more of a grimace and I started to cough violently again but this time it was in Edwards shirt. My head was in his chest.

" We better get you inside to see Carlisle. I don't like that cough and I know the fever doesn't help much." He continued to carry me into the hospital . The others trailing behind. I stopped coughing and was positioned for a great view of his neck. As soon as we entered the lobby nausea hit.

I hurried out of Edwards arms and ran to the closet bathroom. " Bella where are you going?" I placed my hands over my mouth while I ran . Hopefully they would know what that meant at least. I made it just in the nick of time. I heard the guys knocking on the door asking if I was ok. "Edward, I don't feel that good."it was Jasper in a weak voice. "Get a grip of yourself man!" I recognized the second voice , which was Emmett's.

I got up from my position on the floor , flushed the toilet and went to the sink. I wiped my mouth off. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was pale, well, paler than normal. There was a sheet of sweat on my forehead. My body was shaking against the sink. It took all that I have not to fall off. I was so cold. My chest felt like it had been stuck in a massive hug from Jacob. There was bags under my eyes. I was tired.

I decided that I better calm down the herd of men that was wondering about me. I walked at a snails pace to the door. I opened it and tripped on my heavy feet. Edward caught me and held me close. " You should probably go see Carlisle your getting paler." I could tell he was worried.

" What are you going to do about her truck?" Jake asked. " Why don't you call Sam and make sure its ok to have Emmett and Jasper to get her truck. Besides Jasper looks a little green." Edward said with a laugh. I looked over at Jasper who was standing next to Emmett . He really did look green , like a pasty green. It was interesting I have never seen a vampire look green .

"Eeeddddwwwwaaaarrrrrrddddddd, iiitts freezing iiinnn hhheerrrreee." my teeth started to chatter again. He pulled me slightly away but still held me firm to him. " Ok, time to check in." "Bye doggy, teddy and blondie its sleepy time for me ." I snuggled closer to Edward and fell a sleep.

well that was the first chapter. The next is coming up next. Buyah! Review , reviews would be the coolest. :-) only 1 chapter left.


	2. Chapter 2

1The breakdown chapter 2

* * *

EPOV

She was cold? When I felt her head it was burning up . she really needed to see Carlisle. He knows we are her, he was just going to finish up with a patient before he comes out. We had called him after Jake hung up. I read Jakes thoughts he was blaming himself, he was so worried abut her.

It was my fault why hadn't anyone else seen that. " Bye, Doggie , teddy and Blondie its sleepy for me." Wow where had that came from? She must be sick. I carried her bridal style to the ER desk to check in. The rest followed me. How ironic we are about to get married and she is sick. It brings a whole new meaning to in sickness and in health, I still loved her.

Jake was on the phone with Sam while I grabbed the clipboard. She kept mumbling " sorry jazzy" in her sleep. What the hank! I felt her forehead and I knew it was beyond 101.9 now. That's my bella though always wondering how others are before her self.

She coughed in her sleep. I wish I could get Jasper to get her to feel better but currently he was over come by her. I feel sorry for the man. " Emmett can you fill this out for me? I am a little busy at the moment." Emmett looked ready to catch her in case she fell out of my grasp. It was a little hard to handle both sleeping Bella and the clipboard at the moment. " Yea sure man. She doesn't look so good, more fragile than normal."

I sat down an rubbed gentle circles in her back I was so worried for her. Emmett and jasper was sitting across from us. Emmett filled out the papers. Jasper trying to hold himself together. Jacob walked in sam said it was fine just as long as you guys grab it and go. No hard feelings. That's fine. Can u give Emmett roses phone she doesn't want it to completely smell like dog. No offense. Will you be home after you show them? Do you have my number?"

None taken but call me when you find something, I will here. Take care of here we will call. Thanks for taking care of her.anytime than he left. Emmett and jasper were going to follow Jake to the truck. We were going to call to call when we were done. On the way out Emmett dropped the paperwork off at the desk. I continued to rub her back.

She was shivering , her breathing along with her heart was going fast. I was extremely worried about her. It pained me to see her like this . It reminded me of my past and that was something I didn't want to remember because bella wasn't in it. I only was to see my present and future with the one I was currently holding in my arms.

My phone rang. I unwrapped one of my hands and took the phone from my pocket. It was Alice. I opened it . " Edward, she will be fine. Carlisle is on his way out. I am sorry I didn't see it before , she was with Jacob. I am so sorry Edward."

"Alice quite blaming yourself. Its my fault anyway. I should have left when I needed instead of waiting. I was so irresponsible." "Edward Carlisle is coming bye." the line disconnected. I flipped my phone shut and stuck it back in my pocket. Sure enough Carlisle was there standing in front of me. He placed a hand on Bella's forehead, "She's burning up Edward. Pick her up and follow me." I did what I was told.

I followed him to exam room 3. I placed sleeping bella in bed. As soon as I placed her down she started to cough. She reflexively raised her hand to cover her mouth. I was standing next to the bed. I held the one hand she currently wasn't using. I didn't know what else to do.

Carlisle was grabbing the thermometer from its place on the wall. She had stopped coughing when he was by her side. She moved her hand from her mouth to her chest. "Ow" she said. If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have been able to hear her . She slowly opened her eyes. "Hi" her voice was so small . I half-heartily smiled at her. " hi bella . How are you feeling? Alice and Edward tell me that you weren't feeling well." " not... really." she took scattered breaths.

"Can I take your temperature?it won't take very long." she just shook her head. He placed the thermometer under her tongue. We stared into each others eyes vaguely aware Carlisle was in the room. That is until he took the thermometer out. " bella, you have a fever of 103.9 to be exact. I don't really like your cough. So we are going to x-ray your chest to see what is wrong with that. I will also have to do some blood work to figure what exactly what is wrong with you. So lay back so I can get the blood work done before the x-ray technician comes in." Before he turned around to get the needle he placed a oxygen level measurer on her index finger.

He oxygen level was 92 low but not low enough to need oxygen . That was good. Then he turned across the room. Bella locked eyes with me. I could see the bags under her eyes. She was so tired, but at least she wasn't shivering in this room. Carlisle turned around with a small syringe . Bella saw it and began to hyperventilate. I put my hands on either side of her face. " calm down , love, it will be fine . HE only needs a little just for tests. Do it for me please." she nodded, her breathing slowed , but I still held her face in my hands as Carlisle stuck her .

She looked like she was in pain. She looked deep into my eyes. He was done before she could cough again. He covered her pinch with a band-aid. He hid the vile in his jacket before she could see it. " bella?" " I am going to go drop this off to the lab and see what is taking so long with the machine. See ya in a few." "Bye Carly." he looked shocked no one has ever called him that . He left with out another look. I looked back at her. She was looking at me with no emotions on her face. " Edward I don't feel good." I know love. Carlisle will get you something . Do you feel like you are going to get sick again?" " yes."

She got up really fast , well for a human anyway and ran to the bathroom just like before. With her hand over her mouth. I held her hair . When she was finished I got her a damp paper towel to clean her mouth. She got up and threw it away. " Are you done now?" " For now." she instantly threw a hand to her chest. " Bella , love they are waiting for us . We better get going. The sooner we leave the sooner we can leave the hospital." "Ok, can you carry me . I don't know if I have enough energy to walk all the way back by myself." she stiffened a yawn. " my pleasure my beautiful fiancé."

I carried her back to bed. The chest x-ray machine was already their and so was Carlisle. I laid her down. " sir, I am going to have ask you to move a moments until I am done." " Ok." Bella looked at me and then at the person coming to her with lead clothing. She got her x-ray and I got my spot next to her back.

Carlisle asked her some questions . " How long has the symptoms lasted?" " I was fine this morning." I held her hand while she answer the questions. " when did the symptoms start?" " When I came walked to Jakes. " I still can't believe you walked Jacobs. Why did you call him or any of us for that matter? We wouldn't of cared. Why are you in your pj's? Why did you walk there in the rain? Do you have a umbrella?" I couldn't stop my outburst.

" Too many questions . He had company. I am in my pj's because they are warm. I walked in the rain because I never walk any where any more . I didn't fall , if you were wondering that. I didn't call because I forgot his number . I haven't called it in a while. Can I sleep now Carly?" she looked annoyed. " uh... Bella, ?" " Yea." " Please don't call me that." he looked for a reply but she was already asleep.

" So Carlisle , what is wrong with her?" I kept my voice low so it was only a private conversation between him and I . I didn't want to disturb Bellas sleeping form. " I am 95 she has bacterial pneumonia. I will giver her some antibiotics. If the case may be and she should start to feel better no later than the 3rd day on them. Just make sure she get plenty of fluids and sleep more than normal. Is she still staying with Jacob?"

" I don't know. I will call . Can you watch her?" " Of course." I got up and kissed her forehead before walking out the door. I dialed Jacobs number. He picked up on the first ring. " Edward, how is she? What wrong?" " Jake she is sleeping. The tests haven't came back. " " ok emmett and jasper left about 10 mins. Ago. They took her truck to your house." " Do you still want Bella to stay with you? No offence but I would feel a lot better if she stayed at my house so Carlisle could watch her." " I couldn't agree with you more. I still do care about her. Update me when you know something , or need me again. " I will" " oh and Edward" "Yes?" " Congratulations" " thanks." "Bye" . He disconnected the line.

I walked into Bellas room again. Carlisle held a clipboard with the latest bella information on it . He had it faxed in.

" It's a defiant. She has pneumonia. The bacterial kind . She will be ok. Edward, you don't know how lucky we are . If it was viral pneumonia I couldn't do anything for her, just make her comfortable. I am going to start a IV on her to drop the fever and then you can take her home. The IV should help with her fever and nausea . It's going to make her sleepy though. I don't appreciate what you did earlier but she need you right now." he walked over to one of the cabinets and drew out a needle and a IV . It was a good thing Bella was asleep. Or right now she would either be passed out or hypervenating. I held her hand while he inserted it. She flinched but was to gone in dream land to fully wake up. " just let her sleep. I'll come back to check on her later but for now bye." I nodded as Carlisle left.

I got into bed with her being carefully not to disrupt the IV wires. I was on top of the covers. I stroked her hair and pulled her close. I kissed her forehead. " I love you Edward." " I love you too my love." I knew she was still dreaming but she smiled a soft smile at me. She snuggled closer to me and fell deeper asleep. Carlisle came back about half hour later and took the empty IV out. He checked her tempature again . " 99.0 degrees Edward it is still a low grade temp but nothing to be to worried about. It's safe to take her home now." " Thanks Dad." "Anytime."

I got up from bed and pulled out my phone and called emmett. " Em, we are done here." " Ok, see ya in a few. " I closed the phone and went back to my sleeping angel. I could hear her heart beats once fast now beat with regularity and normalcy. I picked her up again when I heard Emmett's jeep pull up in the front of the hospital. Bella and I took the backseat while emmett drove. " Jasper , is still trying to recover." " It's ok, she os sleeping right now . She doesn't look like she is feeling bad." " What is wrong with her anyways?" " She has pneumonia and she needs to sleep as much as she can."

We pulled into the house . It looks like everyone got home the same time. I wouldn't have known I just had them drive straight to the hospital. Rose's BMW was already there in the driveway as we pulled in. I held her yet again when I jumped out of the car. Alice ran to me , "She will be fine . She will be asleep for 2 days though."

I continued to walk inside the house and into my room. I placed her on my bed, tucked her in and kissed her again. Before snuggling close next to her. I wasn't leaving her side for at least the next 2 days, by any means necessary.

* * *

BPOV

I realized there was voices around my head. People were talking but I couldn't understand them. They were laughing and carrying on. Then all too soon someone turned up the volume . I winced and the talking stopped immediately. I dared to open my eyes.

I opened them anyways to find all the cullens looking back at me with loving smiles on their faces. " well, good morning to you too." they all laughed at my comment. " How are you feeling Bella?" good ole Carlisle always wondering . "Fine , but a little stiff. H0ow long have I been a sleep?" It was almost painful to move my neck . " you my dear Bella have been asleep for about 3 days. Are you hungry? I bet your starving. Esme?" She can in with a plate with pancakes and strawberries on it with a glass of orange juice. I sat up slowly in bed. Did I ever tell you how much I love that woman? Oh I do .

" Thank you so much." " Well , your fever is down , I has been down since you came home from the hospital. I had to give you another IV because you were sleeping and needed to take medicine. Sorry about that . But I got it out before you woke up so now you can take it orally. Don't strain yourself , I don't want you to get sick again." " Thanks Carlisle." " No problem. Ill do anything for you , you know that." " We all will , just say the word and you got it Lil sis." that was of course was Emmett. " Thanks teddy... oh I'm sorry I mean Emmett." I began to feel myself grow red. Everyone just smiled softly at me. " It's ok, its not the first time , huh Carly." "Emmett, I told you not to bring that up again. She is better and probably doesn't remember all she did . Don't remind her . Or I just might have to trade your jeep for a beatle. What do you think Esme , what a new car?" . I just laughed as I ate my pancakes and looked at my family lovingly joking around with each other. I knew being with this family for eternity would never be boring.

* * *

well that was it , I don't really like the ending but I didn't know how to end it. I don't own twilight so I always wonder how Stephanie would end it but we will all just have to wait til aug. 2 for that one. Sorry it's late but yesterday I couldn't add so I added in the morning but then I had school and work. Grrr. But hey it is done. :)


End file.
